Just Our Secret
by iHEARyouBREATHING
Summary: what will happen when Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher go to Chicago for summer vacation and meet Rocky and Cece? Will relationships bloom? Will friendships be tested? Will secrets come out? - This is my first FanFiction so it might not be as good as others : K just in case
1. Chapter 1

"This is SO bad!" Olive announced. "Ya think!?" Cece, Rocky, and Chyna yelled in unison. "I just, WISH we could go back in time so we could prevent this!" Cece wished.

* * *

2 Weeks Earlier

It was a beautiful day, and Chyna Parks was in class. Her hair was black, and she had dark silky skin. Chyna was a beautiful girl, she always had a violin clip in her hair. That day her class took a test, and the violin clip was lucky. She was confident that she would pass.

* * *

BFF's Cece and Rocky walked down the hallway. They've been on "Shake It Up Chicago" for a year now. It was the anniversary. 'Wow, I guess they saw Shake It Up Chicago On Saturday." Rocky said in curiousness. "Ya Think?" Cece told Rocky.

Rocky rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Ugh! Why do we have to go to school? I mean, were on a TV show!" Cece Complained. "Cece, we're on a DANCE show, were not famous yet, were not even POPULAR!" Rocky Explained to Cece.

* * *

Olive was waiting for Chyna in the A.N.T. room. "Where is she? She should be done with her test by now." Right on cue, Chyna came rushing through the door.

"Chyna, why are you so sweaty?" Olive asked with one hand on Chyna's shoulders and one of Chyna's hands on hers.

"I just took my test and when everyone was done" Chyna started taking deep breathes "we had to run around the school to 'keep our brains active' " Chyna said with air quotes.

"Well I've been waiting here for 10 minutes! We have to get to the cafeteria before the big kids steel all the seats!" Olive whined. Chyna nodded and they ran to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh i just had an idea and I had to write it down so i just kept writing, and this is chapter 2 and I've updated in the last 5 hours? I'm gonna say that, and I'm fast at typing, and I'm REALLY bored, make sure to review, and favorite. this is my first fanfiction, so be on the look-out for some Austin & Ally fanfictions... and sorry for it being so short. :)**

* * *

"Hey you guys, I'm thinking since it's the last week of school we should start planning to go somewhere together for vacation." Chyna told Olive and Fletcher.

"That sounds awesome! Where should we go?" Fletcher asked. He seemed a bit distracted though, he was probably too busy staring into Chyna eyes.

He had a MAJOR crush on her, everyone knew it, well… except for Chyna. "We should go somewhere where there's lots of people with talents so we could get better at _our_ talents."

"How about Chicago!" Fletcher suggested. "That's not a bad idea, there are lots of blues and jazz singers there." Chyna said. "And many artists too." Fletcher added.

"Chigaco… the largest city in Illinois and the third most populous city in the United States. The city has approximately 2.7 million residents. Its metropolitan area, sometimes called 'Chicagoland', is the third-largest in the United States, after New York City and Los Angeles, with an estimated 9.8 million people. Chicago is the county seat of Cook County, though a small portion of the city limits also extend into DuPage County. Chicago was incorporated as a city in 183-" Olive was interrupted by Fletcher who covered her mouth.

"So Chicago then?" Fletcher asked. Chyna nodded "Chicago."

* * *

"So Rocky, what should we do for the summer?" Cece asked on the way to class.

"Well, let's check off a few things… I'm NOT dancing on the wing of an airplane. I'm NOT becoming a pop star in Japan. I'm NOT playing truth or dare and getting my foot broken. I'm NOT-"

Cece Interrupted her "Ok, ok, I get it! I won't go over the top this time. But this will be the BEST. SUMMER. EVER! I can feel it bubbling inside of me."

"You know Cece… I think that might've been the lunch we ate" Rocky said with a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, tuna, peanut butter, and ham does not go down well." Cece said as her cheeks blew up. "Let's go" Rocky gestured her as they ran to the bathroom."


End file.
